Race Template
__TOC__ This template is a greatly recommended guide but by no means is it supposed to be restrictive or limiting. Some races will fit well, others will have to make arrangements and edits. For example, Efferii would probably have to make different sections for the different types of efferii (fliers, spiders, felines, canines), or maybe even different pages with one main page that describes the general traits and links them all. Demons would probably have to add a section to explain the archetypes. Humans would have to add a section for technology under Industry, and Incubi will have a special section about how they die under the Life Cycle, and so on. This is basically and organized list of details which I believe a race template should include. It is your duty to present your race in the most organized and logical way possible, and in some cases, this template will simply not do. So, use your logic when writing your races. Check out the Incubi race as an example. (LINK) 'Synopsis:' Give us an introduction and a general idea of the race. 'Biology:' 'Appearance:' (this should speak for itself. I want details. Each race has areas where they have to elaborate more, such as the eye liner around the gorgon eyes, the animal traits on the Efferi, the pointy ears of the elves, etc.) 'Abilities:' (Remember that only mages can use Magick. Abilities consist of all the powers of the race, such as breathing fire, poisonous teeth, animal-shifting, etc. If you have any doubts on what would be considered magick and what abilities please PM me.) 'Diet:' (What do they eat? How do they get it? Be creative. Not everyone should be able to eat salad, and it would be most interesting if some can only eat meat.) 'Life Cycle:' (How do they age? Child, teenager, adult, wrinkled grandpa? Lifespan. How do they reproduce? How often?) 'Behavioural Traits:' (Please please please, don’t make me read humans with different powers and ears. I want to read entirely new races. I want the demons to be savage and wild. I want the efferi to be very instinct based, to feel raw fear like a cat does when there is a bigger predator around. I want gorgons to actually think of eating flesh no matter how civilized they are. I want you to give these creatures a different psychology.) 'Society' (We are not going to be getting very specific on governments and nations on this template for the main porpoise is the race. But, some questions need to be answered because social creatures do not exist in a void.) 'Habitat & Architecture:' (Where do they leave? How is the environment? Nature? Weather? How are their buildings?) 'Industry:' (This is basically economics. It is what sustains the society. Humans have corporations and mass production while Efferii hunt in the wild for meat. How does your society sustain itself?) 'Social Structure:' (Politics. How is power divided? How are they ruled?) 'Family Life:' (If everyone writes here about Mom, Dad, and the children I am going to slit my wrists. It’s a fantasy world. Be creative. Sure humans will have that, but I hope also to see some diversity. I want to see communal love. I want to see a race that raises its newborns together, meaning, every adult serves as parent and there are no private households; a race whose newborns get raised by other younglings who are a bit older, etc. I don’t know. I just don’t want to see the typical family structure for everyone. Be creative! ) 'Education:' (What do they learn? Who teaches them? Is it arts? Books? Is it hunting? Fishing? This can sometimes be closely related to the blank above.) 'Culture & Arts:' (Every civilization has art and culture, it is the admiration of beauty, they study of it, the expression of it. It can be music, literature, philosophy, even sports. Think of humanities!) 'Language:' What language do they speak? What are the origins? How are names typically structured? With which sounds? Do they repeat “ian” a lot in the end of the male names? Do they have family names? Are they named because of their personality, their appearance, or their skills? 'Religion:' (Don’t elaborate much here on deities. Try to think of values instead, or perhaps rituals if there are any. It’s fine to be atheist, but what we are aiming here for is spirituality.) 'Immigration & Emigration:' (How do they treat foreigners? Do they even accept them? Do they eat them? Are there members of this race outside its main society? For example, Moon Elves in a big human metropolises? How do they behave in those areas? Does this race stick together even when in entirely different societies? How are they different from the ones who live still in the motherland? Remember that while some foreign races may be new to a place, there will be others who have spent generations outside their motherland and are practically fully assimilated to a new culture.) 'History' (This space is no mandatory, as I might edit a lot of what you write. Whatever you write here will be appreciated, from ideas to a full history. Just don’t get too attached to it.)